


红敬·片段

by chachiqiyu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachiqiyu/pseuds/chachiqiyu
Summary: 一些没头没尾的片段这是不良红（17）×特工敬（23）
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 1





	红敬·片段

**Author's Note:**

> 一些没头没尾的片段  
> 这是不良红（17）×特工敬（23）

“下个路口右转就是事前准备好的车子，右手之人可得甩开跟班快点到那里哦~”  
莲巳强忍把无线对面的人弄死的冲动掐断了联络，他带着重要的情报，身份又提前暴露，后面那群喽啰穷追不舍之下，到底怎么才能一个人找到车子，日日树涉以为人人都像他一样会飞吗！  
他脑海里浮现出这附近的地形图，这里离接应的车子直线距离倒是很近，就是得穿过一条只容人经过的小巷，他当机立断靠近路边，打开安全带和车门，将车开到最高速之后，敏捷地从车上跳了下去。  
身上被蹭破了好几个地方，看起来狼狈的要命。身后传来巨响，应该是那辆莲巳用来逃亡的车子直接装上了什么建筑物，应该能拖住那些追兵一阵子，但是要不了多久他们就能发现那不过是一辆空车，如果那时候莲巳还不能找到那辆接应的车，就真的糟糕了。  
莲巳侧着身子挤过建筑与建筑之间仅存的缝隙，不时确认一下自己的方向，如果没有意外，再横穿过一条小路就能到接应的地方——  
“这家伙还挺硬气的，这么多人都被他打趴下了，嘿。”  
莲巳心里一凉，是这附近的不良少年，听起来像是在这条人迹罕至的小路上打架。平时也就算了，这种时候要是被他们缠上该怎么脱身。  
他艰难的侧过头看了看，红头发的少年他认识，好像是这一带不良的头头，叫鬼龙红郎的家伙，这次却只一个人站在一群人面前，不知道他那些同伴到哪去了。  
鬼龙伤的不轻，对方也没占到什么便宜，地上横七竖八的倒着不少人，鬼龙擦了一下嘴角的血，哼了一声做了个尽管上的手势，对方却没有人动。  
莲巳看出来这群人有些怕，又觉得这个时候干掉鬼龙是个好时机，他皱了皱眉，决定冒个险。

“鬼龙，怎么还没解决这群人？”  
莲巳露出刚才从车上跳下来的时候身上受的伤，从旁边接近战场，鬼龙侧头发现自己不认识这个人，刚想开口问你是谁，就被莲巳按住了肩膀，他下意识的想上脚踢过去，却没动。莲巳这才发现鬼龙背后还有个小姑娘，还没鬼龙腰高，紧紧抓住他的裤子，大概是资料上写的，鬼龙红郎的妹妹。  
对面的人一时把握不住莲巳的虚实，鬼龙又没有否认，下意识地觉得是鬼龙那边来了人，犹豫了片刻，求生欲还是占了上风，带着倒下的人一哄而散。  
莲巳见状松了口气，结果上一秒还稳如泰山的鬼龙红郎，下一秒就直接倒了下去，莲巳下意识接住人，被体重压得推了两步，还不知道发生了什么。  
小姑娘见哥哥倒下也傻了，一双漂亮的眼睛里眼泪直打转，莲巳回过神来，咬咬牙跟小姑娘说：“走，帮我带你哥哥去医院。”

鬼龙醒过来的时候妹妹就在旁边打瞌睡，医院的味道他实在是不喜欢，费用他更是承担不起，所以都尽量少受点伤，这次实在是没想到会在接妹妹回家的路上被人堵住。  
是那个莫名其妙的家伙把他带来医院的吧，说起来之前也算是被他救了一命，应该好好感谢一下的，鬼龙这么想着，伸手去够被打了针的手，他现在的当务之急是从医院逃出去，不然到时候医院结账的时候他拿什么给钱。  
“病号就乖乖躺着，不要浪费医生和护士的心血，为了救你他们忙了一下午。”  
鬼龙红郎被吓了一跳，他这才发现房间另一边站着一个人，眼镜都挡不住他紧锁的眉头，身上也带着点绷带，好像就是这个人把他送到医院来的。  
莲巳走近鬼龙红郎的病床，后者警惕地退后了一点，直觉告诉鬼龙这家伙还挺危险，虽然瘦弱，但却是个带着正压的人。  
“不用怕，我现在没带武器。”莲巳摊开手“我看过你的资料，如果是你的话，徒手制服我还是可以的。”  
“你救我干什么？”  
“凑巧罢了，总不能丢着一个没意识的小孩和一个更小的小孩在那里吧。”  
“……那多谢你了，以后要是有什么事情的话，看在这次事情的份上我会帮忙。”  
莲巳闻言打量了一下鬼龙，资料上的这孩子还只有十七岁……但已经背上责任，是个大人了。  
他揉了揉眉间，狠狠心说：“如果我帮你和你妹妹离开那个地方，你能为我做什么？”  
鬼龙诧异地看过来，莲巳一时竟然不知道希望他答应还是拒绝。  
“如果你真的能办到，我什么都可以做。”  
莲巳的心沉下去，他长长的吐出一口气：“不要轻易说什么都可以做这种话，接下来的事情，你大可以听完了再做决定。”


End file.
